


Cover Art for "secrets i have held in my heart"

by ueberdemnebelmeer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/pseuds/ueberdemnebelmeer
Summary: Cover art for "secrets i have held in my heart" by arthur_pendragon





	Cover Art for "secrets i have held in my heart"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [secrets i have held in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527745) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon). 



> I've read this fic so many times already and it never fails to leave me in awe *-* So, to better show my appreciation - since I have no artistic talent whatsoever - I thought of creating an ebook cover ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I made two versions, but I couldn't decide which one felt less crowded; I figured it wouldn't hurt posting both
> 
>  
> 
> _You can reblog it on Tumblr[here](https://ueberdemnebelmeer.tumblr.com/post/180474844638)_

###### Text-only

###### With flowers


End file.
